A SS7 signaling server for routing SS7 links includes a signaling transfer point (STP) and a signaling application server (SAS). The SAS is capable to process at least one application process. Each application process, e.g. an individual INAP, MAP, CAP, or any TCAP User, TCAP Relay, or SCCP Relay service request has to be identified and processed.
The SS7 signaling server for routing SS7 links, includes e.g. a signaling transfer point (STP) and a signaling application server (SAS); SS7=Signaling System No. 7. STP and SAS have different functionalities. The STP has at least one external interface to connect the STP via at least one SS7 link to at least one telecommunications unit, and an internal interface to connect the STP to the SAS. The STP processes incoming SS7 messages, e.g. in the MTP1, MTP2, MTP3, and SCCP layer. The SAS is capable to process at least one application service request, advantageously at least two different application service requests. The STP identifies a single application service request in one incoming SS7 message and provides the identified single application service request to the SAS for further processing. The SAS has e.g. two TCAP processes to identify two different application services, e.g. INAP and MAP. STP and SAS are interconnected via an internal interworking protocol, e.g. using TCP/IP (transmission control protocol/internet protocol). The interworking protocol is called Advanced Signaling Transport Protocol (ASTP).
The signaling server is e.g. highly configurable and efficient regarding run-time. The signaling server is capable of processing multiple application service requests, e.g. mobile number portability (MNP), service number portability (SNP), screening, intelligent network (IN) services, TCAP services, MAP services, CAP services, TCAP Relay, TCAP User Relay, SCCP Relay.
The SS7 signaling server for routing SS7 links, includes e.g. a signaling transfer point (STP) and a signaling application server (SAS),
wherein the STP has at least one external interface to connect the STP via at least one SS7 link to at least one telecommunications unit, and an internal interface to connect the STP to the SAS,
wherein the SAS is capable to process at least one service requst, advantageously at least two different application service requests, and
wherein the STP is capable to process incoming SS7 messages, to identify a single application service request in one incoming SS7 message, to provide the identified single application service request to the SAS for further processing.